


Shackled

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (light), Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The woman’s intentions were unclear to Magnus, but in all his years he’d never had a run-in with a Circle member that hadn’t ended with them trying to kill him. It wasn’t a matter of if, but a matter of when. As proven by his still beating heart, he’d been victorious so far, but even he had to admit that his odds were not looking good at the moment.Magnus gets kidnapped and has no way to protect himself or escape. Will help arrive in time?





	Shackled

Magnus hated these shackles. They took away more than just his ability to move his hands, hurt more than the metal digging into the thin skin of his wrists.

They prevented him from using his powers, cutting the normally uninterrupted flow of magic with the markings carved into the metal. With the flow interrupted, his whole body felt out of balance.

“Let me go,” he said, his stern tone masking the real fear that crept underneath. He hated to admit it and would never say it out loud, but he felt helpless. There was close to nothing he could do to get himself out of the situation when he had his powers restricted and his hands bound above his head. The chain the shackles were connected to was measured precisely, having just enough length that his toes touched the ground. He couldn’t even land a well-aimed kick to his kidnapper.

“And why would I do that?” The woman asked. She was a Shadowhunter, the runes on her skin had given it away as soon as Magnus woke up in this place. She was also a Circle member, as proved by the bold rune on her neck.

“My friends are going to find me and you’re going to be dead,” Magnus said. The sad part was that he wasn’t sure if he was bluffing or not. He didn’t know where he was or how long he’d been there, or even if anyone knew he’d been taken.

The woman’s intentions were unclear to Magnus, but in all his years he’d never had a run-in with a Circle member that hadn’t ended with them trying to kill him. It wasn’t a matter of if, but a matter of when. As proven by his still beating heart, he’d been victorious so far, but even he had to admit that his odds were not looking good at the moment.

The woman didn’t seem concerned at his words. 

“The only thing they are going to find is your body,” she said as she turned to the laptop that was on the table a few feet away from Magnus. They were in a warehouse of some sort, by the sounds of it near water. It was big enough to store smaller boats but seemed to be out of use.

“Why aren’t I already dead?” Magnus asked. He was grateful for every second he could buy for himself and the people hopefully looking for him, but he was curious to know the reasoning behind his capture. 

“I need a confirmation first,” the woman said cryptically. She turned away from the laptop and pulled her blade out of the holster. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t give you a lesson while we wait.”

“A lesson?” Magnus asked, keeping his eyes on the blade as the woman walked closer. “Isn’t the whole point of lessons to learn and do better? How am I going to do that if you kill me before I can?”

His words earned him a cut on the cheek. No matter how much Magnus tried to move away, he couldn’t escape the blade as it cut deep, making a trail of blood run down to his chin.

“I don’t think you’re in a position where you should be a smartass,” the woman said, her smile wide but not genuine. “Monsters like you need to be given what you deserve. How much pain have you inflicted on others? Why should you be spared of it? You warlocks think you are above everyone else with your powers. How does it feel now? What are you without your powers?”

Magnus didn’t reply, unsure of what he should say. He didn’t consider himself above others and would be a fool no to acknowledge the benefit of different strengths. He had, however, hurt many during his long life, and the question the woman had asked was not unlike the thoughts that had been in his mind many a time before.

“Cat got your tongue?” The woman taunted, trailing the tip of her blade just under Magnus’ eye, the thin skin splitting and leaking blood. Magnus didn’t even try to move away, afraid that his trashing would cause the blade to hit his eye.

He was lucky that the woman had just moved the blade away from his eye and towards his chest when the door behind her burst open and she turned, facing Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Clary that had arrived just in time. 

Magnus used the distraction to wrap his hands around the chains and to pull himself up, gaining enough momentum to make the woman lose her balance when he kicked her with both feet.

She growled in anger and turned back to Magnus, her blade ready. Magnus prepared for the worst but before the woman could take even a step closer, there was an arrow sticking out of her chest, right where her heart was. She fell, her body hitting Magnus before it reached the ground, but she was long gone and unable to do him harm.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, and Magnus moved his eyes away from the body at is feet.

“I’m alright,” he said immediately, wanting to smooth out the worried expression on his boyfriend’s face. “I’m alright.”

Alec was the first one to reach Magnus, and his eyes were immediately drawn to Magnus’ bloody face. He cataloged the injuries and looked Magnus in the eyes, trying to see whether Magnus was being honest.

“It looks worse than it is,” Magnus said. It was true, his only injuries were the two cuts on his face, that definitely stung but were not deadly. Other than that it was just aches that could be soothed when he would be released from his uncomfortable position.

“Alec,” Jace said from next to him, and Alec turned just enough to catch the keys he threw. Alec did quick work with the shackles and released Magnus, steadying him when the chain no longer held him up.

In the comfort of those hands holding him upright, Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He was safe and could feel his magic filling every part of his body, back as it should be. He smiled faintly when he concentrated on his face and felt the soothing brush on healing magic, knitting his skin back together and erasing the blood.

When he opened his eyes again, the worry on Alec’s face hadn’t lessened.

“You’re not hurt anywhere else?” He asked, his hands lifting up hesitantly to brush the healed skin on his face. Magnus held on to Alec’s waist and pulled him closer, leaving a soft peck to Alec’s lips.

“Nothing a hot bath won’t fix,” he said, hoping that his words sounded genuine. As much as he loved to see the care and love in Alec’s eyes, it hurt to see the feelings paired with so much worry. “I will be okay.”

Alec nodded, his expression still serious. Magnus understood that he hadn’t been the only one afraid today, and a hot bath and the safety of the loft would do some good to Alec too.

“This is a goldmine,” Magnus heard Isabelle say, and they turned to see her in front of the laptop. “With this, we can track down the Circle members she’s been working with.”

“Let’s take it back to the Institute,” Clary suggested. “Are you okay to create a portal Magnus or should I?”

“I can create it,” Magnus said confidently.

“Actually,” Alec said from beside him, causing the rest of their group to look at him. “You should take it to the Institute. I’m going to take Magnus home.”

“We can go to the Institute,” Magnus said. He didn’t want to stall the investigation. He was tired, but he could still help them.

“We’ll handle it,” Isabelle said, and a part of Magnus was grateful. Isabelle was giving them an easy way out and Magnus wasn’t going to argue. Nothing in the world sounded better than the aforementioned hot bath and the company of Alexander.

“If you’re sure,” Magnus said, but didn’t stop to wait for confirmation. With a wave of his hand, he created them the portal home and held Alec's hand with the other as he pulled him through it.

He was glad to be leaving the place behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
